Natalie Norton
Natalie, or Nat as she was known in the games, was a player in season three; The Butler Games: Ride or Die The Butler Games: Ride or Die Natalie entered the game alongside Ride or Die, Becca. This was one of the less inconspicuous couplings, as the two wore matching outfits. Natalie was chosen to compete on the blue tribe, and helped secure an easy win in the Battleflip tribal challenge. At the first elimination ceremony, Natalie voted to eliminate Ryan from the competition, having been warned by Barnie to look out for previous winners; Ryan and Lindsey. In the second round, Natalie managed to avoid being nominated in the Give-Wrapped nomination challenge, but her ally, Becca, was not so lucky. In the vote, she once again voted to eliminate Ryan, hoping that other players would also use the opportunity to eliminate the previous winners. Becca received the most votes and was eliminated with 7 out of 11 of the votes. For losing her Ride or Die, Natalie was given the 'Death by Association' punishment, which meant she was automatically nominated for elimination in Round Three. As she was the first player to lose her Ride or Die, Natalie was assigned a second Ride or Die - Tom. With Josh and Katie nominated for elimination by Head of House, Barnie. And Tom double crossed by Ryan. This meant that all four players who were not a member of the Power 6 Alliance were up for elimination. In the Ice Breaker veto competition, Natalie attempted to melt the ice on the hob, but was unsuccessful in being the first to unlock her padlock. In an attempt to save herself, she voted to eliminate Katie from the game, hoping that the Power 6 Alliance would vote the same way. Katie received 7 out of 10 votes, saving Natalie from elimination. In round four, Natalie was nominated for elimination by Ryan, following losing to him in the last round of the Twerk It, Gurl Head of House competition. In the Power of Veto competition, He nominated her alongside his own alliance member, Rachel. In 'The Last Knight' veto competition, Natalie was the first one to not be able to make a move, allowing Ryan to win the veto and keep the nominations the same. With two members of the Power 6 Alliance on the block, it did not look good for Natalie. But in a vote which shook the game, it was Lisa who was eliminated from the game, with 6 out of 9 votes to eliminate. In round 5, Natalie helped take the Power 6 (now 5) Alliance out of the 'Know It All: Play or Pass' Head of House competition allowing Tom to win Head of House. This was the first time the power had been shifted away from the Power 6 Alliance. Natalie managed to lay low this round, and was not nominated for elimination despite an announcement that this was a double elimination round. Prior to the elimination ceremony, Natalie spoke to Josh and Katie to find out who they were going to use the immunity idol on. After they confided in her and confirmed they were going to use it on Josh. Natalie told her Ride or Die, Tom, who then informed the other players. Despite this, Natalie remained loyal to Josh and Katie, and voted to eliminate Rachel from the competition. Josh used his idol to save himself, and with Katie receiving the most votes, she was eliminated from the game. Both Rachel and Lindsey received equal votes and tied again in the second re-vote - with Natalie changing her vote from Rachel to Lindsey after doing an eenie-meenie-miny-mo. With the vote going to deadlock, the players were given 5 minutes to unanimously decide which player should be eliminated, or else both players become immune and straws are drawn to decide which non-immune player is eliminated. Natalie campaigned for the two nominees to participate in a Lip-Sync Battle to decide which player should stay. As more time ran out, the other players agreed and a Lip Sync Battle ensued to Taylor Swift's Shake it Off - with Rachel taking the win. Shortly after the fifth round, Natalie withdrew herself from the competition. As a result a second battle back took place to decide which player took her place. Lindsey won and returned to the game, only to end up finishing in second place. Awards In season three, Natalie was awarded the 'Bullet Dodger' award for surviving against the odds. Natalie lost her biggest ally in the first elimination, and was often the 'easy nomination choice' by the other players. Natalie managed to survive elimination due to an alliance turning on themselves, and withdrew herself from the competition before she was eliminated. Competition History Voting History Trivia * The first player to self-eliminate from the game. She was succeeded by Katy Evans and Debs Butler in the following season. Unlike Katy and Debs, Natalie did not self-vote to eliminate herself from the game, and instead left between rounds. * Natalie, along with Becca, cast her winners vote prior to the final. She ranked all players in order of winners preference, the finalist which was ranked higher gained her vote. Tom was on the top of both of these lists, with Ryan at the bottom. Rachel, the winner of this season, only ranked 6th on Natalie's list, with Tom, Josh, Katie, Rich and Lisa ranking above her. * The only player to have had a competition named after her. Following her withdrawal from season three, jurors competed to take her place in a Battleback Battleflip competition, which became affectionately known as 'The Nat-tleflip'. Category:Natalie Norton Category:Season Three Players Category:Female Players